Tiempo perdido
by Corazon de Mazapan
Summary: - ¿Me estas retando Higurashi? - me rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, acercándome más a él, me encantaba esta nueva confianza - ¿Que quieres perder? Yo llevo más tiempo enamorado de ti que tu de mi, estoy muy seguro de eso. -


\- ¡Por fin receso! No sabia que una clase podría ser tan larga hasta que estuve en una clase de el Sr. Fuang - exclamo Sango mientras dejaba caer su mochila en la mesa de la cafetería y tomaba una silla.

\- Creo que estas exagerando, no fue tan larga, es solo que no pusiste atención - le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

\- No, lo que pasa es que te encanta esa clase independientemente de quien la imparta, siempre ha sido así - me acuso y no hice nada más que sonreír y darle la razón. ¡Me encanta la historia! Y ya que conocía a Sango desde que estábamos pequeñas y llego a mudarse a la casa frente a la mía, aveces creía que me conocía mejor que yo misma. - Pero igual estas exagerando, como siempre - recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerré los ojos, cansada.

\- Ni se te ocurra dormirte - gritó mientras me daba una patada por debajo de la mesa que no me hizo abrir los ojos.

\- No me voy a dormir, no puedo hacerlo en la escuela, solo estoy descansando un poco - balbuceé mientras escondía mis pies por debajo de mi silla.

\- "Descansando un poco" - me imito - ya me se esa, y no caeré, si te quedas dormida me voy a ir sin ti para que... - fue interrumpida por la campaña de la escuela que anunciaba el inicio del receso, no tardaba en llegar la multitud de alumnos hambrientos. Ambas pensamos lo mismo porque nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo - No, tú quédate aquí y aparta la mesa mientras yo compro nuestra comida ¿Lo de siempre? - me pregunto mientras extendía la mano para que le diera el dinero

\- Si, y si no hay tu elige, ya que terminaras comiendo más de mi comida que de la tuya - le dije mientras depositaba los billetes en la palma de su mano

\- Buena elección - dijo y salió corriendo.

Yo por mi parte volví a la posición en la que estaba.

Me ardían los ojos de ayer haber estado viendo películas con los niños de mis vecinos mientras esperaba a que llegaran de no se que fiesta. Si no me pagaran tan bien hace mucho que lo hubiera dejado, porque esos niños tienen exceso de energía y ayer, eran las dos de la mañana y ellos seguían despiertos conmigo mientras yo hacia uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no quedarme dormida sobre sus pequeñas cabecitas.

Sentí como poco a poco empezaba a perder la conciencia, mi cuerpo me pedía un descanso y yo estaba gustosa de dárselo aunque una parte de mi me decía que no era correcto quedarme dormida en la escuela, el cuerpo sabe lo que quiere, y el mío quería dormir así que decidí ignorar esa vocecita y dejarme caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero no me duró mucho el gusto.

Estaba más dormida que despierta cuando sentí como unos labios se posaban sobre los míos y una mano descansaba sobre mi mejilla. En un primer momento me asuste e intente levantarme y abrir los ojos pero el no me lo permitió ya que con su mano libre me cubrió los ojos y en lugar de soltarme empezó a acariciar mi mejilla, tranquilizándome. Se separó un poco de mi y beso mi frente pero no retiró su mano de mis ojos. Claro que yo no necesitaba ver para saber de quien se trataba así que lance mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje más a mi, abrazándolo.

\- Buenos días bella durmiente - me susurro al oído y yo me reí, me acababa de despertar con un beso, justo como en la película.

\- Y el príncipe azul despertó a la dormida princesa con el beso del primer amor - escuche a Miroku hablar pero no pude verlo ya que Inuyasha no me lo permitía.

\- Es el beso del verdadero amor ¿no? - preguntó mientras se erguía, dejándome ver el rostro de su mejor amigo y lo observaba esperando por una respuesta

\- Creo que si, pero como ustedes son su mutuo primer amor, es el beso del primer amor - dijo Miroku encogiéndose de hombros

\- Pero Inuyasha ya ha tenido otras novias, así que para el no aplica el primer amor - refunfuñe cruzándome de brazos

\- Pero ninguna como tu - dijo Miroku - con ninguna había tenido la necesidad de besarla frente a el que quisiera ver para recordarles que eres su novia - levanto la barbilla, orgulloso - así que si, eres su primer amor, además cuando digo que su primer amor es porque...-

\- Deja de evidenciarme, idiota - lo interrumpió Inuyasha mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo - que yo también tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle a Sango sobre ti - paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Miroku

\- Me ayudarías más que perjudicarme - balbuceó mientras agachaba la mirada - Sango cree que solo juego con ella y que no la amo con la locura que la amo -

\- Tu te lo has ganado - lo regaño Inuyasha, soltándolo - con eso de que a cualquier mujer que este cerca de ti intentas besar, a mi también me cuesta creerte aveces que la quieras así como dices que la quieres - se sentó al lado mío y tomo mi mano para empezar a acariciarme con su pulgar

\- Es algo que no puedo evitar, es una maldición con la que tendré que vivir para siempre - se dejó caer en la silla que estaba a su lado, abatido.

\- Pues si de verdad la quisieras lucharías contra tu "maldición" - dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos en la palabra maldición - porque la paciencia no es la mejor virtud de Sango -

\- Lo he notado, pero ya verán que un día Sanguito admitirá que soy el amor de su vida, solo es cuestión de tiempo, esperen y verán, nos casaremos y tendremos 20 hermosos hijos - se puso la mano en el pecho, y a juzgar por su mirada, de verdad creía que tendrían 20 hijos, pobre.

\- Pues buena suerte con eso campeón - le dije mientras recargaba mi cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha, acomodándome para continuar con mi siesta y el me rodeaba con su brazo, atrayéndome más a él.

Sango no tardo en llegar, y Miroku inmediatamente se puso de pie para ayudarle con las bandejas de comida que traía en sus manos, las dejo en la mesa y rodeo a Sango por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo e inclinando su cabeza, buscando sus labios. Pero mi amiga lo aparto con ambas manos, se escapo de su agarre y acercó su silla hacia mi, sentándose a mi lado, alejada de la silla de Miroku.

\- ¿Que he hecho para merecer tu odio, Sango mi amor? - dramatizo Miroku, arrodillándose y acercándose a Sango, y esta lo ignoro.

\- No te duermas - me sacudió por el brazo y yo solo hice que me soltara, abrazándome a Inuyasha - Tienes que ir a justificar tu falta de la semana pasada con la Srita. Wang, y se va cuando acaba receso - me recordó y eso bastó para despertarme, me puse de pie y saque mi justificante de mi mochila.

\- Tienes razón, vuelvo en un minuto - les dije girándome para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta de la cafetería cuando me tomaron de la mano, deteniéndome. Me gire, y vi a Inuyasha poniéndose de pie

\- Te acompaño -

Llegamos a su salón pero la maestra no estaba, fuimos a preguntar a dirección y nos comento la secretaria que había salido pero que regresaba en un momento, así que decidimos esperarla en la entrada de la escuela, para verla cuando llegara. Por suerte encontramos una de las mesas altas desocupadas, aunque solo un banco disponible.

\- Siéntate - me ofreció Inuyasha mientras sacaba el banco para mi

\- No, mejor siéntate tu, tengo tanto sueño y si me siento creo que me quedare dormida - recargue mis brazos en la mesa - mejor ayúdame a entretenerme para que no suceda - le pedí - ¿que tal han ido tus clases? - me observo por un momento y cuando creí que se iba a sentar, recargo sus brazos sobre la mesa y acercó su rostro al mío, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia

\- No me puedo quejar - encogió los hombros - irían mejor si no tuviera a Miroku a mi lado quejándose todo el tiempo sobre lo enojada que esta Sango con el por no se que idiotez que hizo ayer, la verdad no le pongo mucha atención - tomo mis manos y las beso, esto se estaba poniendo muy extraño.

\- ¿Que ocurre contigo? Has estado un poco extraño, más cariñoso de lo normal - le puse una mano sobre la frente - ¿esta todo bien contigo? -

\- ¡Khe! No pasa nada tonta, ¿Es acaso que no puedo besar a mi novia? - y como para probarlo, se inclinó sobre la mesa, atrapando mis labios.

Empezó como una suave caricia, dándome tiempo para apartarme pero ¿quien en su sano juicio lo haría? Yo no. Y habiendo notado eso, tomo mi rostro con ambas manos, mientras profundizaba un poco más el beso, iniciando un baile entre nuestras lenguas. La Kagome razonable gritaba en mi cabeza que no era correcto que nos besáramos de esta manera en la escuela, pero sentía como si mi cabeza fuera un mar inquieto, que poco a poco iba ahogando mi conciencia.

Pareciera como si hubiésemos pasado una éternidad besándonos, pero solo fueron unos segundos. Se apartó un poco para verme el rostro, seguramente rojo y vi como su sonrisa ladina aparecía (mi favorita) y besaba mi frente. Y es que uno nunca se puede acostumbrar a los besos de Inuyasha. Además, pase demasiado tiempo deseando esos labios como para ahora que podía probarlos cuantas veces quiera, lo apartará de mi. Tantos años siendo su amiga y viéndolo besarse con otras me habían bastado, ahora que era mío iba a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- Claro que puedes - le dije, retomando la conversación - pero me extraña, a tus otras novias nunca las besabas así, en la escuela, en tu casa me quedo claro que perdían todo pudor y pena, pero nunca te vi haciendo lo de ahorita con las otras, ni siquiera con Kikyo, y lo agradezco, suficiente tenía con los besos cortos que le dabas enfrente de mi -

\- Eres una tonta - me dijo y tiro de mi brazo, haciéndome rodear la mesa para quedar frente a el y a mi espalda la mesa, situó ambos brazos a mis costados, atrapándome - Es que tu no eres como las demás, y si hubiera sabido antes que tu sentías lo mismo por mi no hubiera habido "otras". No tienes idea de hace cuanto tiempo me gustabas, pero tu eras tan buena para mi que creía imposible que hubiera un nosotros, inclusive cuando Kikyo me lo dijo no le creí. En ocasiones pienso que tu solo estas gastándome una mala broma y que en cualquier momento te reirás en mi cara y te alejaras, haciéndome pagar los malos ratos que te hice pasar. -

\- Eres un tierno - dije y rodee su cuello con mis brazos - y yo que creí que era tan obvia, que tu lo sabias y que para evitarte la molestia de decirme que tu no sentías nada por mi, lo ignorabas. Y el que no sabe cuando tiempo llevas gustándome eres tu, ni te lo imaginas - bese su nariz

\- ¿Me estas retando Higurashi? - me rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, acercándome más a él, me encantaba esta nueva confianza - ¿Que quieres perder? Yo llevo más tiempo enamorado de ti que tu de mi, estoy muy seguro de eso. -

\- Mmm - puse una mano sobre mi barbilla, pensando - Creo que ya se. El que pierda deberá decirle a nuestros padres que somos novios. A ambos, tu a mis padres y a los tuyos. Cuando venga a la ciudad mi papá, obviamente, pero por el momento será solo a mi mamá y a tus padres - lo rete

\- ¿Estas segura de eso? ¿Sabes el escándalo que harán? Probablemente se rían en mi cara y hagan venir a toda mi familia para presentarte ante ellos. Y conociendo a tu mamá se burlara de nosotros también, por todo el tiempo que dijo que éramos novios pero no se lo decíamos. - se rasco su nuca, nervioso.

\- Yo no tengo problema, porque se que perderás, estoy muy segura - Levante el mentón, retándolo.

\- Lo dudo, y sabiendo que voy a ganar, acepto - puso su palma entre nosotros, esperando a que la apretara pero yo no estaba de acuerdo con esa manera de cerrar el trato

\- También aceptó - y lo bese, delicadamente.

\- Me gusta más esta manera tuya de cerrar un trato, deberíamos hacer apuestas más seguido - dijo cuando nos alejamos un poco, yo solo reí. - ¿Tres un papel contigo para escribirlo ahí y que no digas más tiempo que yo para obligarme a enfrentarme a nuestros padres? -

\- No, tengo una pluma, pero no papel - dije mientras quitaba la pluma que estaba en mi cabello, sosteniendo el moño que me había hecho en clase, ocasionando que mi cabello cayera en mi hombros, enmarcando mi rostro. He de admitirlo, lo hice a propósito, porque el moño se podría haber mantenido sin la pluma y sabia que a el le encantaba jugar con mi cabello.

\- Pues creo que tendremos que cometer un poco de vandalismo - dijo tomando la pluma de mi mano, y acariciando mi cabello con la otra mano. Me encantaba, me sentía como una gatita mimada - creo que la mesa servirá, primero yo y después tu - dijo mientras escribía sobre la mesa - Espera, ¿tengo que escribir desde cuando o cuanto tiempo ha pasado? - me pregunto

\- Desde cuando esta bien -

Termino de escribir y tapo lo que había escrito con su mano para después pasarme la pluma a mi. Una vez termine tape lo que había escrito, igual que el.

\- Bien, a la cuenta de tres lo destapamos. Uno, Dos.. - conté

\- Tres - termino el por mi, y ambos retiramos la mano.

No voy a negarlo, me sorprendió mucho lo que vi

\- ¿Desde primero de secundaria? - preguntó, buscando mi mirada, pero yo estaba absorta en lo que él había escrito. Lo mismo que yo: "Desde primero de secundaria".

\- Si, pero ¿desde que parte de primero de secundaria? ¿Inicios, mediados, finales?- le pregunte, no me parecía posible.

\- Desde el primer día, por loco que parezca, cuando te caíste en la bajada de biología, me reí mucho de ti, pero cuando en lugar de preocuparte por ti le preguntaste al que te había empujado si estaba bien y le pediste perdón, me encantaste, no tiene sentido, pero me encanto y me molesto al mismo tiempo que pusieras la seguridad del otro antes que la tuya. Desde ahí te seguí la pista. Pendiente de tu mala suerte - me relato, y claro que me acordaba de eso, solo yo podría haberme caído en el primer día de escuela. - ¿Entonces, cuando le aviso a mis padres que quieres hablar con ellos? - me pregunto

\- Nunca. Porque a mi también me gustaste desde el primer día de secundaria - le dije con una sonrisa y el me miro extraño, sin creerme - y aunque no me creas es verdad. En nuestra primera clase yo estaba emocionada, es decir, mi primera clase en secundaria y era de historia, no podría haber empezado mejor. Pero mientras el maestro nos daba la bienvenida y daba inicio a la clase, estaban estos chicos atrás de la mesa en la que estaba sentada que estaban hablando y no me dejaban escuchar, pero no me atrevía a callarlos, porque ya sabes como soy y solo los odie en silencio, pero cada vez me hartaban más y le dije a Sango que los callara pero no le hicieron caso. Y luego te vi, parado al lado de la mesa de ellos, con una palabra los hiciste callar. No te voy a mentir, te vi como una especie de súper héroe. Y pues cuando Miroku se quiso propasar conmigo y tu lo detuviste esa idea creció, aunque más tarde descubrí que cuidabas a todas de Miroku, pero a mi me hiciste sentir especial. - lo observe, esperando alguna reacción - ¿No te acuerdas de eso? - le pregunte

\- Claro que me acuerdo, pero no los había callado por las razones que tu crees, estaban hablando de ti y Sango. ¿No los escuchabas? - preguntó

\- La verdad es que no, estaba tratando de poner atención a clase. - le dije apenada - Pero si, yo fui en la primera clase, así que ¡Gane! - Levante los brazos, en señal de triunfo, pero el me hizo bajarlos

\- En realidad no, porque te caíste antes de entrar al salón, así que gane yo -

\- Pero cuando los callaste teníamos cinco minutos de empezada la clase, así que se podría decir que fue casi al mismo tiempo. Yo lo considero un empate - dije, cruzándome de brazos.

\- Esta bien, empate - dijo mientras me atraía más hacia el, con mis brazos cruzados entre nosotros - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa? - me pregunto

\- Fue al mismo tiempo, ambos, como amor a primera vista pero un poco extraño. Y seis años después aquí estamos - comente mientras posaba mis manos en sus brazos, esto parecía tan irreal. Tantos años en que estuvimos enamorados en secreto uno del otro. - ¿No te parece increíble? -

\- Más que increíble me da coraje, fueron seis años Kagome, seis años que podríamos haberlo pasado juntos en lugar de estar sufriendo viendo como el otro salía con alguien más. Me dan ganas de golpearme a mi mismo. O a mi yo del pasado, por ser tan cobarde y no habértelo dicho en un principio -

\- Si, creo que concuerdo contigo. Pero lo que importa es que ¡Por fin sucedió! Tal vez no de la mejor manera pero aquí estamos, juntos. - le sonreí

\- Entonces si tengo mucho que agradecerle a Kikyo, por no saber guardar un secreto. ¡Gracias Kikyo, donde quiera que estés! - Dijo mientras levantaba el brazo, dramatizando. Yo solo me reí, me encantaba.

\- Te amo un poquito - le dije, señalando con mis dedos lo poquito que lo amaba, dejando unos tres centímetros de separación entre ellos, y cerrando un ojo para poder ver su rostro a travez de ellos.

\- Pues yo te amo tanto que no hay medida suficiente para que te hagas una idea - me dijo y me beso, delicado, dulce, tomándose su tiempo. Y cuando creí que se iba a separar empezó a darme pequeño besitos en los labios, dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- ¿Eso significa que me amas tanto que iras tu a darle la noticia a nuestros padres? - me arriesgue a preguntar.

\- El que me encante besarte - me volvió a dar un beso rápido - no significa que vaya a permitir que me dejes morir solo. Contarle a nuestros padres es cosa de ambos. - y sonrío, tan inocentemente como pudo.


End file.
